The present invention relates to signal input selectors, and more particularly to a multiple signal input selector and convertor for selecting from among a plurality of input video sources having various television standard format signals and converting the selected signal to a particular output standard television format.
In a television production studio there are source materials in three basic television standard formats--encoded (NTSC, PAL, SECAM or the like depending upon the television standard broadcast format of the particular country in which the source originates), analog component (RGB or YUV) and digital (CCIR 601 or SMPTE RP 125). To use a digital video effects device which accesses all these source materials has required separate decoding devices for each source to convert each source to one particular standard format and then individually connecting each converted source to the input of the digital effects device. This results in multiple pieces of equipment devoted to this conversion process as well as discontinuities in a display while sources are being switched at the input of the digital video effects device.
What is desired is a means for inputting any signal television source to the digital video effects device without the need for external conversion units so that an operator can select from the sources without any noticeable effect upon the output display.